Las Sombras de Galactia
by esfera
Summary: ¿En qué punto se mezclan pasado y presente para hacerse uno? Un nuevo viaje esta a punto de comenzar...


**_LAS SOMBRAS DE GALACTIA_**

_Capítulo 1º: **"Preparativos" **_

_Estando en la cima del mundo, a punto de_

_convertirte en la gran salvadora después de tantas_

_atrocidades vividas e ilusiones rotas, sentada al_

_borde del abismo, esperando a que algo ocurra, que _

_una señal me detenga, para no acabar con mi vida, _

_esa que antes estaba dispuesta a dar y que ahora no_

_hace otra que mirar hacia atrás contemplando los _

_maravillosos recuerdos que la ayudaron avanzar_

_hasta allí y que ahora no la dejan terminar su_

_acometido, ese sacrificio de vida y que todos _

_esperan ansiosos, pero yo sólo pienso en los que_

_dejaré y que el lazo que antes pensaba que no podía_

_existir porque ya había dejado de sentir como los _

_humanos y que ahora, parecía que me retenía a su _

_lado._

_Quería ser fuerte, demostrándomelo a mí y a los_

_demás, y tenía claro que saltaría, tan sólo esperaba _

_a que se evitara ese momento, pero tenía ganas ya_

_de saltar, sin embargo al mismo tiempo no lo hacía._

_Por fin había conseguido ponerme de pie, nada era_

_como lo que tantas veces había soñado;_

_¡DESPIERTA!- No, se acabaron las dudas, ahora..._

_¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Hab**ían pasado ya 1342 amberís desde que comenzó "La Gran Cacería" como la solían llamar y desde hacía 56 que esperábamos con ansia que llegara el día en que Galactia volvería a ser aquel lugar de ensueño que una vez fue, ese sitio que todos proclamaban como su hogar y que ya sólo podíamos imaginárnoslo con nuestras mentes a través de las palabras de los más ancianos que relataban todas las noches las historias que a ellos les contaron en su día y que ahora recitaban a los más jóvenes para que su memoria no se perdiera y así conservar la esperanza de volver a ser libres.**

**Pero la desesperación puede con las personas y muchos se volvieron escépticos a estos cuentos, pues la única vida que habíamos conocido era la que ahora vivíamos y poder imaginar otra era casi imposible. Si de verdad una vez la tierra de Galactia mostró su dolor en forma de canto y sacrifico parte de sus fértiles prados y mares para dar un soplo de esperanza a sus moradores no es hoy mas que una bonita mentira que contar a los nietos, eso fue lo que oí una vez a un anciano, hacer desaparecer este mal es un sueño más que irreal, pero el estar a la mesa rodeado de los tuyos sin temor a que te encuentre en eso si podemos soñar. No cometas el error de pensar que este mundo es nuestro, no pertenece a nadie, estamos aquí de prestados y en el día de hoy nosotros somos los enemigos y ellos se están encargando de hacernos desaparecer. Puede que simplemente tuviera razón o sólo fueran las palabras de un hombre cansado que ha perdido toda ilusión en esta vida.**

**Vivíamos en pequeños poblados alejados unos de otros y bien escondidos, era raro que en alguno convivieran las distintas razas que pueblan Galactia pues las relaciones ya no eran tan amistosas, si es que en algún tiempo las hubo, pero todos compartían una idea común, supervivencia, esa era la única función que teníamos en esta época, sobrevivir para idear la manera de eliminar la negra oscuridad que cada día nos hunde más en las tinieblas. Toda esa maldad, de donde vino y por qué surgió, es aún desconocido, incluso para los veltanos; lo único que conocíamos era el ejército que poseían, imparables, incansables y lo peor de todo incalculables, no dejaban de aparecer no importaba cuantos se mataran siempre vendrían más guerreros con sus negras túnicas rasgadas y sus ojos que parecían poseer ríos de sangre circulando en su interior, y las mayores deformidades que hacían vomitar al más fuerte, eran simplemente espeluznantes.**

**En estos últimos años habían localizado y destruido cinco poblados, entre el que estaba el mío, aunque por mucho que lo intente no lo recuerdo, mi hermana dice que era sólo un crío de dos años y que por eso no recuerdo nada y que es mejor así.**

**Ahora tengo 15 años y vivo junto a ella en Altex, la ciudad más grande habitada por humanos que queda y donde se conservan aún restos de la antigüedad, la mayoría inservibles para la época en que vivimos, y además jamás ha sido localizada ni siquiera por los otros poblados, pues una magia muy poderosa que quedó en el olvido, envuelve la ciudad haciendo que todo el que mire no vea más que un enorme precipicio sin darse cuenta del enorme saliente que existe en medio y sobre el que se asientan nuestras casas, todos los que pasan por ahí dan media vuelta sin percatarse lo más mínimo, por eso siempre se ha salvado de ser arrasada.**

**Las sirenas suenan, se va a celebrar una reunión, hacía tiempo que no se convocaba a la gente en la Plaza Exterior, mis amigos y yo corremos rápido, queremos estar en primera fila para no perdernos nada de lo que allí vaya a acontecer.**

- Oye Set¿por qué está tu hermana junto al Kreck y el consejo?

- No tengo ni idea, nunca me cuenta nada

- Ciudadanos de Nueva Altex, hoy es uno de esos días en los que deseo no tener que despertar, pero lo he hecho y debo anunciaros que ya no podemos seguir esperando, por lo visto el sacrificio de la gran Karet no ha valido la pena, por eso el consejo ha dispuesto que una misión se introduzca en el territorio del enemigo -en ese momento se creó una gran expectación- tranquilidad, sólo os pido eso, el grupo ya se ha formado y estará liderado por Hope...

- ¡No!

**No sé lo que me ocurrió en ese momento, pero cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia donde estaba mi hermana, tumbando a todo el que me oponía paso. Cuando llegue a su lado, lo único que obtuve por respuesta fue que ella ordenara que me sacaran de allí.**

**Fui llevado a la casa del señor Elger, del que muchos decían que había sido un gran guerrero, pero a mí sólo me parecía un viejo loco, mientras Hope presentaba a los miembros del equipo y como se iba a llevar a cabo la misión.**

**Estuve atrapado en un cuarto con estanterías llenas de documentos, sentado en un rincón durante horas, contemplando el sucio suelo, mientras el señor Elger leía un libro y tomaba agua de maltre en una vieja silla sin advertir mi presencia puesto que cuando me metieron ahí por la fuerza ni se inmuto, era como si supiera que aquello iba a ocurrir. Los dos soldados que me arrastraron hasta la casa se quedaron custodiando la puerta, única salida para mi desgracia. En mi cabeza numerosos pensamientos empezaron a aflorar, por qué esta estúpida misión ahora, si Karet no había conseguido nada hace 56 años, era estúpido pensar que ahora se fuera solucionar, seguramente esas viejas historias del canto de Galactia para proteger a sus habitantes fuera una invención de algún loco para que las personas de su alrededor tuvieran un motivo de esperanza, esto sin duda sería un sacrificio inútil. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que por fin la puerta que me tenía preso se abrió de par en par mostrando ante mi a una Hope bien cabreada, aunque eso no me importo tenía de disuadirla de esa locura, era propensa a ellas, pero esta sin duda la mayor de todas, sin embargo antes de poder medir palabra y sin ni siquiera poder abrazarla, me habló fríamente.**

- El señor Elger se ha ofrecido a cuidarte, puesto que aún continúas siendo un crío llorica y eres incapaz de valerte por ti mismo.

- Pe...

- Pero nada, ya me has oído, y procura crecer un poco, deja de ser tan débil para cuando regrese

**No dije nada, regresaría, por qué no podía creerlo; ella y los soldados que antes custodiaban la puerta desaparecieron ante mis narices, me quede ahí parado durante un rato sin moverme, sólo pensando en sus últimas palabras una y otra vez, "para cuando regrese"¡ojala fuera cierto, pero algo me decía que sino hacía nada, eso no pasaría y no lo podía permitir, sin embargo¿qué iba hacer?**

**En todo momento el señor Elger no se había inmutado, continuaba leyendo, como si todo aquello no fuera con él. Cuando conseguí volver en mí, se limitó a decirme que colocara mis pertenencias en el piso de arriba, segunda puerta a la derecha, subiendo las escaleras del fondo, no había perdida, claro eso si no me perdía en las montañas de polvo.**

**Todo aquello había sido muy rápido para mi, si por lo menos se hubiera molestado en mencionarme sus intenciones no hubiera reaccionado así, que esperaba que hiciera que la felicitara. Estaba cabreado con ella y ni siquiera sabía que era lo que tenían pensado hacer. Tras de mi se abrió la puerta, era Darki, mi mejor amigo o mejor dicho un hermano pues eso éramos, siempre nos pasábamos la vida junto y sobre todo metiéndonos en problemas, él me diría lo que necesitaba saber.**

- Ey¿cómo estás¿qué te ha pasado antes? No sabes lo que me ha costado dar contigo.

- ¿Qué sabes de la nueva expedición?

- Pues que saldrán de aquí dentro de dos horas y que se dirigirán al norte, a Shandown donde pasarán tres días a la espera de dos rastreadores que se les deben unir para poder continuar hasta...

- Vale, pues nos prepararemos aunque si partimos hoy nos descubrirán y mi hermana se encargará de dejarnos aquí.

- Pero de que hablas, estás loco, que pretendes, unirte a ellos, lee mis labios: estas zumbado.

- No se hable más, lo tengo decidido, mañana al anochecer partiré y como tienen que esperar tres días en Shandown me reuniré con Hope allí y no le quedará más remedio que llevarme con ella. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

- Vuelvo a decir que estás loco, yo me quedo aquí, tú has lo que quieras, adiós, no quiero que me metas en otro de tus líos.

**No estoy loco, Darki, jamás he estado tan cuerdo, pero no puedo culparte sino quieres acompañarme, ya que no podría garantizarte que no nos fuera a pasar nada, y además tampoco es que tenga mucha idea de lo que voy hacer. Ya está decidido, sí, lo haré, y ahora debo apresurarme o no llegaré a tiempo.**

**Corrí hacia las escaleras Magnas por donde se abandona la ciudad, por lo menos tendría que despedirme de ella, de esa manera no sospecharía que estoy tramando el encontrarme con ella en Shandown.**

- Hope, adiós, no dejes que te toquen.

**No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera una mirada, tal vez por el ruido aclamador de la gente o quizás se sentía igual que yo, y no quería mirar atrás, pero no te preocupes Hope, volveremos a estar juntos, lo tengo decidido, mañana partiré.**

**Todos se fueron dispersando poco a poco, volvían a sus hogares y trabajos, me sentí vacío y sin ganas de hacer nada y con rabia hacia los demás como podían permanecer tan tranquilos y encima festejarlo, estaba claro que no eran sus vidas las que estaban en juego, pero no tenía tiempo para andar divagando, debía volver y prepararlo todo para mañana no tenía tiempo que perder.**

**Por lo que decidí volver a la casa del señor Elger la que se suponía tenía que ser mi nuevo hogar a partir de ese día, mi hermana era un desastre en el hogar y estaba claro que no era ni lo sería una chica de casa, pero se las había arreglado bien para cuidarme durante esos años, sin embargo no entendía todavía como podía dejarme con alguien que no sabía cuidarse ni el mismo.**

- Veo que al final te has comportado y has ido a despedir a tu hermana.

- ¿Eh?

- Bueno no se hable más, la cena está puesta.

- Crustish, no me gustan, es comida para blackdobs¿no hay otra cosa?

- Vaya, vaya, parece que el niño nos ha salido muy fino. Comerás lo que se te sirve o ya puedes ir muriéndote de hambre porque no habrá otra comida para ti.

**Me levanté, por qué debía recibir tal castigo aquello era muy injusto, no tenía nadie más con quien dejarme, cogí rumbo a la sala de estanterías donde había estado prisionero y me dispuse a leer unos pergaminos con mapas para ver si alguno de ellos contenía información sobre el terreno que debería atravesar hasta llegar a Shandown y por suerte así era, lo cierto es que no entendía mucho de mapas, pero no debía ser difícil guiarse por ellos, así que apañe unos cuantos que creía me valdrían.**

**En el momento que los guardaba, el viejo cascarrabias entró por la puerta, mis músculos se tensaron y el sudor me estaba jugando una mala pasada, seguramente se había percatado de lo que pretendía tenía que inventar una excusa y rápido.**

- No es lo que piensas, en realidad yo…

- ¿Qué haces? No estarás extrañando a tu hermana ya tan pronto. Tranquilo - sentándose en su vieja silla- se parece mucho a Karet, por eso sé que estará bien. Las dos son de esa clase de mujeres que no se rinden ante las dificultades, sino que se hacen más fuertes, capaces de hacer que las montañas se inclinen a su alrededor, llenas de vida y que infunden valor a todos con una mirada, serenas, incapaces de perder la calma y la honestidad, defensoras de sus propias ideas, invencibles ante ningún reto, las que a nada temen.

**Pero que estaba diciendo este viejo, igual a la gran Karet, incapaz de perder la calma, pero si no he conocido a nadie que la pierda más rápido que ella, que no teme a nada, bueno, si excluimos los ratones, ratas, lagartas y demás bichos...**

- ¿Eh, si se ha dejado dormir. Bueno será mejor que yo siga a lo mío, por lo menos no se ha dado cuenta de nada

_ Cuanto me aburro, es que no hay nada que hacer en este pueblo, donde están las grandes aventuras, si es que encima vivimos en una era hechas para ellas, que muermos se han vueltos todos, será esta la única vida que pueda conocer.  
-¡Ay!  
- Ya vuelves a soñar despierta, señorita  
-Y eso que te importa  
- Anda no te enfades, y ven hay reunión  
- Esta vez juro que yo no he sido  
- Jaja, no hoy por suerte no eres el centro de atención  
- Que gracioso.  
Que ocurriría, y porque tenía que ser él quien viniera a buscarme, no es más que un engreído, puede que todavía no, pero cuando consiga levantar aquella espada que me encontré lo desafiaré y venceré, seré temible, una gran guerrera les demostraré a todos lo equivocados que están y a él el primero, nada de sueños sino realidades, si no lo consigo tendrán razón y habré pasado mi corta vida viéndola pasar a través de los ojos de otros muriendo cada día y no es precisamente lo que deseo, sólo quiero vivir. Y como se atreve a insinuar que soy el centro del mundo, no me importan nada no quiero ni que se fijen en mi, sólo quiero hacer mi vida, ellos se empeñan en que sea como los demás, una persona normal, no se dan cuentan todavía que las personas crecen distintas, están enfrascados en sus miedos y no pueden ver la realidad, si tan sólo pudieran ver las posibilidades que yo veo, esperan a que otros hagan por ellos lo que no se atreven y encima exigen que resulte tal y como esperaban, todavía no han aprendido y han perdido la esperanza, pues han sido muchos los fracasos, pero no me daré por vencida quiero ver sus caras cuando se enteren que la heroína voy a ser yo  
- Jajajaja.  
- Ahora ríes sola, no es momento para ello  
- Métete en tus asuntos._

**El día siguiente fue como cualquier otro día, la gente continuaba con sus vidas como si ayer no hubiera ocurrido un hecho que trastocara sus monótonas vidas, parecía increíble tanta normalidad cuando gente que había convivido con ellos desde niños estuvieran poniendo en juego sus vidas.**

**Por mi parte actúe como ellos, ignorando por completo las miradas y cuchicheos de los que se encontraban a mi alrededor cuando entraba en alguna tienda **

- Ya está, ahora que me falta, ah sí, cuerdas seguro que las necesitaré

- Oh vaya si es el pequeño Set

- Téremis, no soy un niño, necesito varios metros de cuerdas, tendrías por algún lado

- Así es, pero para qué las necesitas

- Bueno, eh... el señor Elger me ha mandado

- Ese viejo loco, para qué las querrá ahora

**A eso no conteste**

- Gracias, y adiós

- Que prisa lleva este hoy, qué estará tramando.

**Estando en medio de la calle Sfij, la más inmensa de todas y donde se concentraban todos los puestos con los más variados productos llegados desde los otros pueblos, decidí ir a descansar, lo necesitaría esa misma noche sería la decisiva o eso al menos creía.**

**Regresé a la casa del señor Elger con cara de pocos amigos, no tenía ganas de hablar y menos con él, aunque bien pensado aquella podría ser la última vez que lo viera. **

- Vaya, vaya¿dónde has estado?

- Por ahí, voy a descansar un rato. Que nadie me moleste

... ...**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO... **


End file.
